tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Drivers
The drivers, often called engineers in recent US narrations, drive and maintain the engines and, along with the fireman, keep the engines in control and provide a voice of reason when an engine is being difficult. A driver's uniform consists of blue trousers, a black tie, a white shirt with a blue jacket over it, and a blue cap. The drivers on the Narrow Gauge Railway wear the same outfits, but in grey instead of blue. Voice Actors Thomas' driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Thomas' Train, Thomas and the Trucks, and Thomas and the Breakdown Train) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; first - second seasons) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Thomas Gets Bumped, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, No Joke for James, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, Thomas and Stepney, and Thomas and the Special Letter) * Yasuhiko Tokuyama (Japan; fifth season) * Moriya Endo (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees, Gordon and the Gremlin, and Something in the Air) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; sixth season) Edward's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Edward and Gordon) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; second season) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Edward's Exploit) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party) Henry's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; The Sad Story of Henry and Fish) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Coal and Henry and the Elephant) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; The Flying Kipper) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Whistles and Sneezes and Henry's Forest) * Naoki Tatsuta (Japan; Henry and the Wishing Tree) Gordon's driver: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; the Adventure Begins) * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; first, sixth, and seventh seasons) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Tenders and Turntables) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Off the Rails, Cows, No Joke for James, and Gordon and the Gremlin) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Gordon and the Famous Visitor and The Trouble with Mud) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Tender Engines) James' driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Thomas and the Breakdown Train and James and the Coaches) * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Troublesome Trucks and Dirty Objects) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Time for Trouble) * Yūki Satō (Japan; No Joke for James and Buzz, Buzz) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; James and the Trouble with Trees) Percy's driver: * Takeshi Endo (Japan; Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Percy and Harold) * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Percy and the Signal, Ghost Train, Woolly Bear, Percy's Promise, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Special Attraction, and Mind that Bike) * Yūki Satō (Japan; Percy, James and the Fruitful Day, Percy's Chocolate Crunch, and Percy's New Whistle) Toby's driver: * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; Toby and the Stout Gentleman) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Mavis and Toby's Tightrope) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Special Attraction) Duck's driver: * Takeshi Endo (Japan; A Close Shave) * Hikaru Midorikawa (Japan; Donald's Duck) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; All at Sea) * Shinobu Satouchi (Japan; Bulgy) Donald's driver: * Ryōichi Tanaka (Japan; Twin Trouble) Douglas' driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; Escape) Bill and Ben's drivers: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; No Steam Without Coal) * Hirohiko Kakegawa (Japan; The Diseasel) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; Heroes) Spencer's driver: * Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japan; Edward the Great) Gator's driver: * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Long Lost Friend) * Glenn Wrage (US; Long Lost Friend) Skarloey's driver: * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan; Four Little Engines) Sir Handel's driver: * Nobuhiko Kazama (Japan; Four Little Engines) Duke's driver: * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; You Can't Win) Daisy's driver: * Kōzō Shioya (Japan; Daisy) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; Bulls Eyes) Rusty's driver: * Yūki Satō (Japan; fourth and seventh seasons) Trivia * In newer episodes of Thomas & Friends, drivers and firemen act almost purely as background characters and are very rarely acknowledged. * To date, eight drivers have been named: Charlie Sand, Edward's driver, Ted, Henry's driver, Joe, Culdee's driver, Bob, Thomas' driver in the CGI series, Mr. Arkwright, Mr. Perkins, Mr. Bennett and Mr. Roberts. * There have been recent complaints about the lack of female drivers. Mary Creagh, a labour Front-bencher, has said it was a negative stereotype, and says it will make women less likely to become train drivers if they are put off in their early years. She also criticised the lack of female characters. HiT Entertainment responded saying there has been a "historical imbalance" but that there will be more female characters/engines in development. Merchandise * Wooden Railway﻿ * Brio (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail Gallery File:TheFlyingKipperRS5.PNG|Driver's in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheGuard7.jpg|Thomas' early driver File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain8.png File:GordonandtheGremlins10.jpg|Thomas' driver with Gremlin the dog File:Thomas,PercyandtheSqueak11.jpg File:ThomasAndTheBillboard62.png|Thomas' driver in CGI with The Photographer File:StopthatBus!40.png|Thomas' driver with Dowager Hatt File:DayoftheDiesels6.png|Bob in Day of the Diesels File:EdwardandGordon43.png|Edward's driver File:FireEngineRS4.png|Henry's driver and fireman in the Railway Series File:Coal9.png|Henry's driver and fireman File:Henry'sHappyCoal13.png|Henry's driver in CGI File:OfftheRails26.png|Gordon's driver and fireman File:ThomasandtheRumours13.jpg File:GordonTakesaTumble14.png File:ThomasAndTheJetEngine3.JPG File:OldIron24.png|James' ill driver File:NoJokeforJames44.png File:GhostTrain22.png|Percy's driver File:PercyGetsitRight12.png File:PercyandtheCalliope17.png|Percy's Driver in CGI File:HorridLorry8.png|Toby's driver File:TobyHadaLittleLamb15.png File:TobyHadaLittleLamb24.png File:FishRS5.png|Duck's Driver and Fireman File:TobyHadaLittleLamb35.png File:Escape29.PNG|Douglas' driver File:TheDiseasel36.png|Bill and Ben's drivers File:NoSteamWithoutCoal55.png|Ben's Driver in CGI File:RustytotheRescue27.png|Stepney's driver File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png|Emily's driver File:EmilyandDash95.png|Emily's Driver in CGI with a mustache File:FergusBreaksTheRules26.png|Fergus' driver File:SomethingFishy41.png|Arthur's driver File:TheSpotlessRecord6.jpg|Arthur's driver coated with fruit File:PeaceandQuiet37.png|Murdoch's driver and fireman File:EdwardtheGreat9.png|Spencer's driver File:LongLostFriend20.png|Gator's Driver with a Quarry worker File:Daisy(episode)37.png|Daisy's driver File:Toby'sTightrope24.PNG|Mavis' driver File:FourLittleEngines38.png|Skarloey's driver File:GallantOldEngine47.png|Rheneas' driver File:ABadDayforSirHandel38.png|Sir Handel's driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked35.jpg|Peter Sam's driver File:DuncanGetsSpooked49.jpg|Duncan's driver File:TheRunawayElephant18.png File:YouCan'tWin23.png|Duke's driver File:Trucks!22.png|Rusty's driver File:RustySavestheDay9.png File:RustySavestheDay22.png File:TourofSodor6.jpg|Thomas' driver in a magazine story File:TurntableBridge!2.png File:PercyGetsJammed6.jpg|Percy's Driver in a magazine story File:CreepyCutting!3.png|Peter Sam's Driver in a Magazine story File:ThomasandhisFriends(MyFirstThomasbook)1.jpg|Thomas and his Driver in a My first Thomas book Category:Humans Category:Staff Category:North Western Railway Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Arlesdale Railway Category:Culdee Fell Railway